How About I Make Pancakes
by aflores5235
Summary: Nathan asks Audrey out on a date and she says yes. Set in season 2 where they end up having their date and Audrey does not get kidnapped. Feelings will be revealed but as always there will be TROUBLES. How would have things been different if they got to go on that first date?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- We Should Have Dinner**

**Nathan**

He knew he had to ask her now or he would chicken out and miss his chance. But even looking at her took his breath away and he was very nervous. What if she said no, what if she never wanted to talk to him again, how would it affect their friendship and their work relationship? She was a great partner and friend and he didn't want to lose her. He couldn't stop thinking about when she kissed him and how it had felt not just the physical but the emotional. When her lips touched his it was as if there was an electric current between them that made every one of his nerves explode to life. It was as if their lips matched perfectly together and he was so shocked that he didn't even have time to grab her and pull her close before she was gone again. She brought out the best in him and there was just something about her that drew Nathan to her so he finally worked up his courage and took a deep breath and just asked her.

"We should have dinner." It came out more as a statement than a question but he knew it was too late to back out now. He tried to smile and look as confident as possible but on the inside he was terrified. "Together."

Audrey looked down and he thought he blew his chance but then she chuckled to herself and said, "dinner?"

If he could feel anything he knew his heart would have been racing right at that moment. There was just silence and for a few seconds they were just looking at each other and Nathan saw Audrey think over the situation in her head just like he had been doing for the past couple of mouths. Finally she said, "sure."

Nathan never felt happier than he did in that moment but he tried to play it cool. He tried to speak but couldn't find the words, luckily Audrey spoke for him.

"Tomorrow night? We can talk about Lucy and everything."

She looked nervous and it made Nathan feel a little bit better to know he had that effect on her. For a while they just stood there like two young kids talking to their first crush, both looking at the ground and fidgeting when they had nothing to say.

"How about I make pancakes?"

"Are we talking dinner or or break, breakfast?" As it came out of his mouth he was horrified that he was actually saying that. He hoped that she didn't hear what he said or that he imagined saying it. But luckily Audrey didn't say anything she just looked at him, nodded, and then walked away saving Nathan from his own embarrassment. He couldn't help but take one last glance as she walked away and as he looked at her he knew what he was feeling wasn't just some crush it was much much more than that.

**Audrey**

As she walked away she couldn't stop herself from smiling. She knew she had liked Nathan for a while now and when he found Lucy she couldn't help herself, she just had to kiss him. He had helped her figure out so much about herself and he always put himself second. She was so happy that he asked her to dinner and he had been so sweet, cute and funny that she couldn't have possibly said no.

She couldn't wait for their date but she knew she had to be professional and concentrate on the case. She didn't know if it was a trouble or someone faking their own death but whatever it was her and Nathan would get to the bottom of it together like they always did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Distractions**

**Audrey**

This case was getting more and more confusing by the minute and Audrey knew they had to do something before more people were killed. Something was causing dead people to come back to life and they were settling old scores by using other people to kill for them. Audrey knew it had to be a Trouble but they had no leads and since they couldn't interrogate the ghosts or whatever they were, they were back at square one.

It also made it more difficult because she didn't know how she should act around Nathan. He asked her out and she was nervous but also really excited and she didn't know how that changed things between them but she knew she couldn't let it affect their work. They were still partners and they needed to solve this case so no more people would get hurt. She would stay focus and try to forget about the date. No distractions.

The first thing they had to figure out was what the people had in common so her and Nathan agreed to meet in their office to learn more about the dead that were coming to life. Audrey got all her papers and headed in to help Nathan out.

He was already looking things up when she entered the room so she pulled up a chair to sit down next to him.

"Our dead people had different families and jobs, "Audrey said while sitting right next to Nathan and leaning in so she could see the computer.

"One died of natural causes the other committed suicide."

"One was Catholic and one was agnostic."None of this was making sense because they had no connections but she knew it couldn't be random.

They kept looking over the files and she could sense that Nathan was looking at her and she couldn't help but look back. As soon as she turned her head he glanced away but then she couldn't stop staring. She couldn't deny it anymore he was hot and even though she said no distractions she had to admit he was very distracting. But it wasn't just his looks it was everything about him that she was attracted to. Her eyes kept shifting to his lips and the thought of kissing him again made her heart speed up just a little bit.

Finally Nathan continued scrolling on the files and Audrey tried to refocus herself.

"They both had funeral services at different churches." She knew he was still looking at her but she found herself liking the feeling of his eyes on her. She also didn't realize how close they were getting. Their shoulders were almost touching and their faces were only a few inches apart. Before she could distract herself again Nathan spoke up.

"But they both were buried at…"

"Eastside Cemetery."

This is why they worked so well together they finished each other's sentences and they both usually thought the same thing and it allowed them to close cases faster than anyone in Haven.

There was a moment of silence were neither of them said anything and they almost were looking at each other face to face they both kept their eyes down towards the table. Then as if things couldn't get more awkward and tension filled, they both tried to get up at the same time and almost bumped into each other. But Audrey was able to get up without incidence and they both got ready to head to the cemetery again.

**Nathan**

He wished they could have stayed in that room for the whole day. She was so close to him and if he wanted to he could have just reached over and kissed her. He wanted to more than anything but he wouldn't kiss Audrey without her permission he respected her too much for that and he especially wouldn't kiss her at work.

He kept thinking back to when she agreed to have dinner with him. He still couldn't believe she had said yes and that it was really happening. He was hoping they could close this case fast but it was looking to be another confusing and long Troubled case.

He didn't like going to the cemetery but they needed to look at another grave so he got himself up and motivated and headed to his Bronco where Audrey was already sitting in the passenger seat ready to go.

As they drove to the cemetery Nathan really didn't know what to say so he just tried to keep his eyes on the road and drive. He kept seeing Audrey out of the corner of his eye glance at him from time to time and it was hard to keep the smile off of his face. He really wished Audrey was driving so he could be the one looking at her.

If she knew how he really felt about her and how he would do anything for her he thought it would scare her away. That's why he had been holding back and ever since they have been finding out more about her past it has been even harder. But the kiss was the push he needed and it was like he had gotten permission to ask her out after that.

"Hey, Nathan."

"What?" He pulled himself out of his daydream and looked over to Audrey.

"You missed the turn."

He had gotten so distracted that he passed the cemetery and had to make a U-turn. He felt so stupid that he had lived here his whole life and he still missed the turn. But he finally pulled in and put the Bronco in park.

"Are you alright Nathan?"

"Yeah I'm fine just got a little distracted." She seemed to accept his answer and dropped the topic.

"You ready to go Parker?"

She gave him a thumbs up and they both got out of the Bronco and headed into the cemetery ready to face whatever this Trouble had in store for them. Then they could have their dinner just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nathan**

It had been a long day and Nathan should have been exhausted but instead he was pacing around the room with more energy built up than ever before. He was finally going on a date with Audrey. I mean he thought it was a date, but she never said date so now he wasn't so sure and that made him more nervous. He didn't know what he should wear, how he should act or even what he should say.

He had dated before but it was different with Audrey. He could feel her touch. But it wasn't just that, there was something about her that he was just drawn to and he couldn't explain it. The physical touch was amazing but she just seemed to understand him on another level and he felt like he could tell her anything.

As he got ready he couldn't stop thinking about the case and the Trouble they had solved. He had saw his dad but Duke also killed someone which made everything much worse. He knew he couldn't trust Duke but Audrey always saw the good in people and she wanted to see that in Duke even though Nathan didn't believe it was there anymore. He would try his best to keep an eye on Duke but that wasn't the worse part of the Trouble. His dad had told him that he couldn't love Audrey that she was too important but Nathan didn't understand what that had to do with anything. How was him loving her such a bad thing and how could that effect the town. He didn't want to stop feeling whatever he felt for Audrey and not even his father could make him stop. But he would keep one promise to his dad he would protect Audrey no matter the cost.

So he stopped pacing around picked out a nice white button up and his favorite jeans. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door. He wasn't going to let anything or anyone get in the way of his date with Audrey. He was going to step up be confident and show her the great man he was. He would put everything that had happened in the past 24 hours out of his mind and just focus on him and Audrey.

**Audrey**

A fire, some candles, and romantic music was she going overboard? She didn't know what this officially was but she wasn't going to hold back anymore. If this was going to be a date she was going to go all out. She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. To be honest she didn't know what she felt for Nathan exactly she just knew she had strong feelings for him.

When she kissed him she thought she would have regretted it but it actually made her want him more. She felt something when she kissed him that made her feel safe and warm. She wanted to feel that again but still Nathan was a hard person to read and she didn't know exactly how he felt.

To be honest she had butterflies and she couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. She walked around making some final inspections. The pancakes were almost ready, the wine was set up and she had finally put her heals on. Even though she hated heals but she wanted to look her best and she knew she would end up taking them off under the table anyway.

It had been a crazy day and now that Duke had killed someone she didn't know what to think. She knew it wasn't really his fault because the guy walked into his knife but it still happened and it was a shock. She knew Nathan was furious had Duke but deep down she knew Duke wasn't a bad person and that he wouldn't kill people on purpose. But still she would have to watch out for him to protect him from himself and others.

She tried to put all that out of her mind because tonight was about her and Nathan. They wouldn't talk about the Troubles or cases or work or Duke or Haven. They would block out everything and just have a nice dinner date. Or breakfast dinner date, she wasn't even sure what to call it since they were having pancakes.

Audrey finally heard a knock at the she couldn't help but smile. She couldn't believe how excited she was for this. It was just a date she had to keep reminding herself of that. She straightened herself up and fixed her hair and headed for the door with a spring in her step excited for the date to finally begin.

"Nathan, you're early."

He was slightly early but she wasn't mad that he was. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door ready for whatever the night would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nathan**

Seeing her standing there in the white spaghetti strap shirt and tight black pants was almost too much for him to handle. She looked so beautiful with her hair up but small pieces falling down the sides of her face. She was the picture of an angel and it took his breath away. He couldn't even talk for a good 15 seconds.

"Nathan are you ok?"

Audrey had a look of confusion on her face but also appeared to almost be laughing at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, you just look amazing."

"Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."

He continued to stand there like an idiot and they just stood there looking at each other neither making a move. But finally Audrey had had enough and she opened the door to allow Nathan in.

"Come in."

"Thanks."

He slowly crossed the threshold into Audrey's place and immediately got butterflies in his stomach because they were finally on their first date.

He looked around the room and saw that Audrey had put a lot of work into setting the mood. She had candles lit, music playing, he could smell pancakes and she had wine set up on the table. He smiled to himself knowing that she set this all up for both of them to have a nice dinner.

"I love what you've done with the place, it really feels homey."

"It just needed some TLC and maybe some furniture because when I bought it there was just some fishing equipment up here so not very homey."

He couldn't help but laugh, Audrey had an amazing effect of always being able to make him laugh.

"I'm going to go check on the pancakes you can sit on the couch until its ready."

"Yeah sorry I didn't want to be late so I kind of got here a little early."

"Don't apologize it's better to be late than early and they should be done in a couple of minutes. So sit and make yourself comfortable."

**Audrey**

She headed into the kitchen to check on the pancakes but she couldn't help but glance back at Nathan. He looked so handsome in his white button up and jeans. He had shaved but still had some of his scruff which she thought was very sexy. She was just glad that he appeared to be just as nervous as she was.

If this date didn't work out it could make things very awkward between them and things would get very difficult at work and she didn't want that to happen. She loved it in Haven, she loved the people and she loved working with Nathan and she didn't want one stupid date getting in the way of that.

Her brain was now thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong on this date and it was making her crazy. She had to stop herself before she completely derailed and purposely ruined this date.

It was just a date and Nathan and her were mature adults and they could handle it. Besides she knew Nathan wouldn't do anything to hurt her and she obviously would never do anything to hurt Nathan. Everything would be fine.

She had never been this nervous and she was actually shaking, could she actually like someone this much this fast. She wasn't sure but something about Nathan just got under her skin, in a good way.

Before her brain could come up with more bad things to think about she realized the pancakes were done. She quickly flipped them on a plate got the syrup and headed for the table.

"Hey Nathan the pancakes are ready."

He quickly got up off the couch and headed towards the table. He looked really excited to be eating one of his favorite foods. She didn't know if it would be weird to actually make pancakes but seeing his face made her know she made the right decision.

She put three pancakes on each of their plates and filled their wine glasses half way. He sat at the head of the table and she sat in the seat next to him.

As they started to eat they didn't have much to say to each other. They talked about the case and about the precinct but neither of them really wanted to talk about the Troubles or work so Audrey thought of the most simple and easy question she could think of.

"What's your favorite movie?"

She knew a lot about Nathan but most of the small and less meaningful things she didn't know. She wanted to know more about Nathan's likes and dislikes. These were the kind of questions people talked about on dates so she was just following the rules.

"Hmm, that's a hard one."

He continued to eat while he pondered over his answer.

"I've got to say Footloose."

Audrey had to admit she was quiet shocked at his pick. The real Audrey must have seen this movie because she did remember that movie. But she was surprised that Nathan would like something like that.

"I know what you're going to say, that that's a girl movie or there isn't any action and it's just all about dancing. Some of those things might be true but it's more than just the dancing it is about someone working hard for something they believe in and inspiring a whole town and I think that's really amazing. And the dancing is pretty awesome."

"I can't believe it Nathan Wuornos, a sucker for inspiring movies."

"Haha very funny."

"No but I'm serious I can't picture you liking dancing."

"I mean I might not be very good at it but I like watching and I can keep rhythm."

"Well you will just have to prove it to me one day."

**Nathan**

He couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or not but if he was going to flirt right back.

"I could prove it to you right now."

She looked up at him with her head cocked to her side.

"What?"

"Well there is music on and there is plenty of room."

He was glad that it was a slower song because he definitely did not want to be dancing around all fast after eating all those pancakes. It was also much harder to dance to fast songs.

"You're joking right?"

He got up and stuck his hand out to show her just how serious he was. She looked at his hand for a while before reaching out her hand to grab his. The minute her hand touched his hand his nerve ends came to life and it was like he was feeling her again for the first time. It was one of the few moments where he felt completely alive.

He pulled her up and led her to the open area in the living room. They both tried to hide the smiles that were forming on both of their faces because they felt like two kids back in high school going on their first date with their high school sweet heart.

It felt nice for it just to be the two of them alone for the first time. There were nerves but they weren't uncomfortable and there wasn't any anxiety. They both felt completely comfortable with each other and they were going to go wherever the night took them and right now the night was taking them dancing.

Audrey slowly lifted her other hand to his shoulder while he moved his other hand to her hip. He kept hold of her one hand and they slowly started moving back and forth to the rhythm of the music. It was an old song but Nathan loved the oldies.

"I like this song; did you pick it just for me?"

"No I picked it for me I like older songs they have this sort of realness about them that not a lot of newer songs have. It is soothing. But I'm glad you like it Nathan."

As the song continued Nathan pulled Audrey a little closer. She gladly stepped closer and even squeezed his hand a little tighter.

In his mind this was perfect, they didn't need to talk it was just the two of them enjoying each other's company and slowly dancing to the rhythm of life. She rested her head on his chest and now there was no space between them. You couldn't tell where one of them began and the other ended. They were one. Nathan had never felt so close to someone in his life and he was so happy that it was Audrey that made him feel that way.

**Audrey**

It was a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. She could fall asleep in his arms listening to his heart beat and slowly rocking back and forth. Being in his arms was the closest she felt as being home. She didn't know where her home was but Nathan made her feel safe, warm and home.

She pulled back just a little to look at Nathan and when he looked back at her she saw such adoration and passion in his eyes that it almost made her heart ache. In that moment she knew she loved Nathan and that he was the one for her. They both stopped moving and just looked at each other, neither knowing what to do next. So Audrey slowly moved closer to him and sensing what she was doing Nathan moved closer to her. Their lips were just about to connect when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"

She could sense Nathan's frustration and she was feeling the same way.

"Hold on one second I'll get it."

She headed towards the door hoping to get rid of whoever was at the door as fast as she could. She opened the door and immediately felt a shock of electricity go through her body. She fell to the floor and just as she was losing consciousness she saw Nathan running over to her and before she could say anything she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Bad Timing**

**Nathan**

It was like everything was in slow motion. One second Audrey was standing at the door and the next he saw her collapsing onto the ground. His brain barely had time to process what had happened but luckily his body took over for him. As he ran towards the door he saw someone wearing a hood bending over Audrey but as soon as he saw Nathan he took off and ran.

Nathan got to Audrey and he couldn't decide whether to go after the guy or stay with her. He chose the latter, he didn't know how badly Audrey was hurt and he couldn't leave her there unconscious. He slowly pulled the cables out of Audrey and grabbed the stun gun. Maybe if they were lucky there would be some prints on the gun.

He slowly lifted her off the ground and headed for the couch. This was not how he thought the night was going to go and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to go after the person who did this and punch him straight in the face for hurting Audrey. He gently laid her down on the couch and checked her head to make sure she wasn't bleeding from when she fell. Luckily she wasn't bleeding so he decided to go call Haven PD and let them know what had happened and so they could start looking for the perp.

He looked at her one more time to make sure she was ok and he couldn't help but get distracted by how beautiful she looked. For a person who just got stunned by electricity she looked so relaxed and serene. He pushed back a piece of hair that had fallen onto her face and the feel of her skin sent electrical shock waves through his system. He could watch her for the rest of the night but he had to call so he got up and headed into the kitchen.

**Audrey**

Her body felt so weak and everything was very fuzzy. All she remembered was opening the door and then nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and was glad to see that she was still in her apartment. She could hear Nathan in the kitchen and that immediately made her feel safe and she relaxed just a little bit.

"I need everyone canvassing for a guy in a black hoodie near the Grey Gull he couldn't have gotten far. I want everyone on it and let me know if you guys find anything."

He hung up the phone and headed back over to Audrey. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw that Audrey was conscious again. She smiled back at him and tried to sit up but soon realized that she was still really weak. Nathan came right over and helped her get to a sitting position and sat down next to her.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. What happened?"

"Somebody used a stun gun on you but they ran away. I have everyone looking for him and I was going to go after him but I couldn't leave you unconscious."

She grabbed his hand and looked straight into his eyes. "Thank you for staying with me."

He squeezed her hand back and he couldn't keep a smile from forming on his face.

"Did you recognize the person at the door?"

"No they had the hood on and it was dark out so I didn't get a good look."

"It doesn't matter we are still going to find them and make them pay."

They just sat there together not saying anything but being comfortable with each other in the silence. Audrey loved the feeling of his hand in hers and it made her feel safer and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I should probably go it's getting late and I want to go help the other's look for this guy."

He released her hand and went to go grab his jacket. She didn't want him to leave but she also didn't know how to ask him to stay. She didn't want to be by herself and she really wanted Nathan to stay with her.

He was headed for the door and Audrey jumped off the couch and headed after him.

"Wait Nathan."

He turned around immediately and she knew he would say yes before she even asked.

"Will you stay with me?"

Instead of answering her he walked right over to her and gently cradled her face in his hands pulled her closer to him and kissed her. For a second she was completely frozen in place but her body must have wanted this because she melted right into the kiss with him. The feel of his lips on hers was amazing and everything that had happened went right out the door. She grabbed his arms and pulled herself closer to him without breaking the kiss. The kiss became more passionate and heated and they both had to come up for air.

"Yes I will stay with you."

"I gathered that."

She was still trying to catch her breath and she suddenly felt kind of dizzy.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I think I'm just kind of weak from getting electrocuted."

"You should try to get some sleep and I'll keep watch."

"No you need to sleep too, we can lock the door I doubt the person will try again tonight we should be fine."

"Ok but let me at least help you to your room I don't want you passing out."

"Ok."

He grabbed her hand and they headed to her room. Her heart suddenly started racing because she realized she was headed to her bed with Nathan right next to her. She didn't want to move to fast with him but she also didn't want him to leave her alone. She got in to bed and slowly laid down.

"I'll just be on the couch if you need anything."

"Well the couch isn't very comfortable Nathan you can just sleep in here."

**Nathan**

For a second he didn't know what she was saying but then he realized what she was actually saying.

"Do you mean…"

"Yes but don't try anything Nathan you know I have a gun."

He knew she was kidding because she cracked a smile but he still couldn't believe she was ok with this especially since they just kissed.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely Nathan, I don't want to be alone and you make me feel 100% safe and I trust you."

That was all he needed to hear and he took off his shoes and slipped into the bed next to her. He expected her to move farther away but she sidled up closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He had never felt happier in his whole entire life. This is what he had wanted for a long time. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her even closer.

"Good night Nathan."

"Good night Parker."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to be together but not knowing the danger that was awaiting them.


	6. Chapter 6

This is going to be my last chapter I hope you guys enjoyed my story and thanks for everyone who supported and left reviews they were really nice and helpful.

**Audrey**

As she woke up in Nathan's arms she couldn't imagine being any happier. His arms were wrapped around her and her head rested on his chest listening to his heartbeat. He made her feel safe and loved even while he was asleep. He was so gentle and caring and she had never met anyone like him. She wanted to stay in her bed laying in his arms forever but they did have work to do and whoever came to her door last night was still out there probably coming up with another plan to get at her.

She didn't know what they wanted but she would figure it out and her and Nathan would stop them like they always did. She looked up at him sleeping and she couldn't keep the smiling from forming on her face. He looked so peaceful and happy as he slept. She could get used to this every morning and just the thought of waking up to Nathan every morning gave her butterflies in her stomach.

**Nathan**

He felt her stir next to him and visions of last night came back to him and his eyes immediately shot open. But luckily she was still in his arms and she was looking up at him with the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He looked right back at her and knew this was what he wanted most in life, to just be with Audrey. It wasn't just that he could feel her touch there was something about her that made him feel alive and made him want to be the best person he could be.

A piece of her hair had fallen into her face so he gently reached over and pushed it behind her ear savoring the feeling of her skin under his touch. He wanted to kiss her again so bad but he wasn't going to force her to do anything she wasn't ready for her. He would wait as long as she wanted him to wait after all he was pretty sure he was falling in love with her. He had never felt this way about anyone before but he knew in his heart that he was in love with Audrey Parker and he wouldn't deny it anymore. The problem was he didn't know how she truly felt, he knew she cared about him but he didn't know to what extent.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Everything, about last night, about us, about who was at your door last night."

"Yeah me too."

"Audrey I want you to know we are going to find them and they will pay for what they did to you."

"I know. We will figure this out together."

He loved her saying together because he wanted them to be together but he didn't know how to bring it up. He didn't want this to be a onetime thing.

**Audrey**

She looked into his eyes and she could tell that something was bothering him. Propping herself on one elbow she tilted her head to look at him closer.

"Nathan what's wrong, I can tell something's bothering you."

"I don't know how to put this and I don't want to scare you or push you away."

He was kind of scaring her but she didn't want there to be any secrets between them.

"You can tell me anything Nathan."

He seemed to ponder her statement before taking a deep breath and proceeding.

"I love you Audrey and I know we haven't known each other that long but I have never been more sure of anything in my life. You make me a better person and I don't want to just be your partner anymore I want to be more than your partner. I want to be the person you can tell all your secrets and worries too. I want to be the person you come home to I want to be the person who loves you and I want to be the person you love. Last night was one of the best and worst days of my life because I got to be with you without any people around and we could just be ourselves. But then you got tazed and my whole life without you flashed before my eyes and it made me miserable. I can't imagine my life without you in it and I just wanted you to know how I truly felt."

As he finished it took everything Audrey had not to cry. No one had ever said anything like that to her before and it was completely overwhelming. It took her a while to catch her breath again and when she looked at Nathan she saw so much love in his eyes and she couldn't understand how she had gotten so lucky. She put both her hands on his face looked into his eyes and said these four simple words that she had been wanting to say to him for a while but had too afraid to say out loud.

"I love you too."

**Nathan**

At first he thought he had heard her wrong but as he replayed it again he knew he had heard her right. It was the best thing he had ever heard in his life. He could feel her hands gently caressing his face and he hoped that he could wake up every morning this happy with Audrey at his side. Together they could do anything and they would find the person who was trying to hurt Audrey and they would pay. But for now he just wanted to be happy and in love in this moment with Audrey. So he stopped thinking about work and Troubles and just focused all his energy and thoughts on Audrey.

He pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear, "can we stay in this bed forever?"

This made Audrey laugh but she looked right back at him and said, "as long as you are on this bed with me I think I can stay here forever."

He moved his face closer to hers and as their lips met they knew nothing could break them apart and they would always be together. The kiss became more passionate and their hands were roaming each other's body. Their bodies were becoming entwined and their breathing was becoming labored when they heard a knock at the door.

"Just ignore it Nathan."

The knocking continued and then they both heard a familiar voice.

"Hey guys can either one of you tell me why there are cops canvassing around my bar. I mean I think I have a right to know.

"Of course, Duke. I am going to kill him."

"No you won't he is my friend and yours too."

"Audrey for you anything. Are you ready to go find the bad guy?"

"As long as you're by my side."

"I love you Audrey."

"I love you too Nathan."


End file.
